California
California is a state located on the West Coast of the United States. It is by far the most populous U.S. state, and the third-largest by land area (after Alaska and Texas). It is home to the nation's second- and sixth-largest census statistical areas (Los Angeles Metropolitan Area and San Francisco Bay Area), and eight of the nation's fifty most populated cities (Los Angeles, San Diego, San Jose, San Francisco, Fresno, Sacramento, Long Beach and Oakland). The capital city is Sacramento. California's diverse geography ranges from the Pacific Coast in the west, to the Sierra Nevada mountains in the east—from the Redwood–Douglas-fir forests of the northwest, to the Mojave Desert areas in the southeast. The center of the state is dominated by Central Valley, a major agricultural area. California contains both the highest and lowest points in the contiguous United States (Mount Whitney and Death Valley), and has the third-longest coastline of all states (after Alaska and Florida). Earthquakes are a common occurrence due to the state's location along the Pacific Ring of Fire: about 37,000 are recorded annually. Cities *Anaheim *Atascadero *Bakersfield *Belmont *Berkeley *Beverly Hills *Carson *Carmichael *Chico *Chino *Chula Vista *Compton *Culver City *Cupertino *Daly City *Davis *Elk Grove *Escondido *Fontana *Fort Bragg *Fremont *Fresno *Glendale *Grover Beach *Hayward *Hesperia *Hollywood *Huntington Beach *Irvine *La Habra Heights *Lodi *Lompoc *Loomis *Los Angeles *Lynwood *Malibu *Marina del Rey *Merced *Miramar *Modesto *Moreno Valley *Montebello *Napa Valley *Northridge *Oakland *Oceanside *Orange *Pacifica *Palos Verdes *Palmdale *Paso Robles *Pebble Beach *Sacramento *Redondo Beach *Ridgecrest *Richmond *San Bernardino *San Bruno *San Diego *San Fernando Valley *San Francisco *San Jose *San Luis Obispo *San Marcos *Santa Ana *Santa Barbara *Santa Clara *Santa Cruz *Santa Maria *Santa Monica *Solvang *Sunset Beach *Temecula *Torrance *Victorville *Walnut Creek *West Hills *West Hollywood *Woodland Hills Arenas *Anaheim Convention Center *APW Garage *ARCO Arena *Arrowhead Pond *Aviation Park *Bren Events Center *Colony Park Community Center *Compaq Center *Cow Palace *Grand Olympic Auditorium *Great Western Forum *HP Pavilion At San Jose *Hollywood-Los Feliz JCC *Honda Center *Kezar Pavilion *Lakeview Jr. High School Gymnasium *Lompoc Boys & Girls Club Gymnasium *Lompoc Veterans' Hall *Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum *Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena *Oakland Arena *Oakland Coliseum *Oceanside High School Gym *Oracle Arena *Orange Pavilion *Paso Robles Inn Grand Ballroom *Power Balance Pavilion *San Jose Arena *Santa Ana Elks Lodge *Save Mart Center *Selland Arena *Staples Center *The Arena in Oakland *The Gym At The Park *Valley View Casino Center *Viejas Arena *West Covina *Westside Jewish Community Center Events *WWF House Show - January 1, 1985. *WWF House Show - January 2, 1985. *WWF House Show - January 3, 1985. *WWF House Show - February 10, 1985. *WrestleMania 2 (Los Angeles portion) - April 7, 1986. *Saturday Night's Main Event VIII - November 15, 1986. *WrestleMania VII - March 24, 1991. *Royal Rumble 1993 - January 24, 1993. *AAA When Worlds Collide - November 6, 1994. *Bash at the Beach (1995) - July 16, 1995. *Royal Rumble 1996 - January 21, 1996. *WrestleMania XII - March 31, 1996. *RAW - April 1, 1996. *RAW - April 8, 1996. *RAW - April 15, 1996. *RAW - April 22, 1996. *SuperBrawl VII - February 23, 1997. *Nitro - February 24, 1997. *Nitro - October 27, 1997 *Royal Rumble 1998 - January 18, 1998. *RAW - January 19, 1998. *SuperBrawl VIII - February 22, 1998. *Nitro - February 23, 1998. *Bash at the Beach (1998) - July 12, 1998. *In Your House 23: Fully Loaded - July 26, 1998. *RAW - July 27, 1998. *Heat - August 2, 1998. *RAW - August 3, 1998 *Heat - August 9, 1998 *RAW - September 14, 1998. *Heat - September 20, 1998. *RAW - September 21, 1998. *Heat - November 22, 1998. *Royal Rumble 1999 - January 24, 1999. *Heat - January 24, 1999. *SuperBrawl IX - February 21, 1999. *Nitro - February 22, 1999. *RAW - March 15, 1999. *Heat - March 21, 1999. *Heat - May 2, 1999 *RAW - May 3, 1999 *RAW - September 13, 1999. *Thunder - October 28, 1999 *Thunder - November 4, 1999 *RAW - November 29, 1999. *Smackdown - December 2, 1999. *Heat - December 5, 1999. *January 24, 2000 Monday Nitro results - January 24, 2000. *RAW - February 14, 2000. *Smackdown - February 17, 2000. *Heat - February 20, 2000. *SuperBrawl 2000 - February 20, 2000. *Nitro - February 21, 2000. *WrestleMania 2000 - April 2, 2000. *RAW - April 3, 2000. *Smackdown - April 6, 2000. *Heat - April 9, 2000. *RAW - July 10, 2000. *Smackdown - July 13, 2000. *Heat Wave 2000 - July 16, 2000. *Nitro - October 2, 2000. *RAW - October 9, 2000. *Nitro - October 30, 2000. *RAW - January 8, 2001. *Smackdown - January 11, 2001. *Heat - January 14, 2001. *RAW - March 12, 2001. *Smackdown - March 15, 2001. *Judgment Day 2001 - May 20, 2001 *RAW - May 21, 2001. *Smackdown - May 24, 2001. *RAW - August 6, 2001. *Smackdown - August 9, 2001. *SummerSlam 2001 - August 19, 2001. *RAW - August 20, 2001. *Heat - December 9, 2001 *Vengeance 2001 - December 9, 2001 *RAW - December 10, 2001. *Smackdown - February 7, 2002. *RAW - June 17, 2002. *Smackdown - June 20, 2002. *Velocity - June 22, 2002. *Unforgiven 2002 - September 22, 2002. *RAW - September 23, 2002. *Smackdown - September 26, 2002 *Velocity - September 28, 2002 *Heat - September 29, 2002. *RAW - February 10, 2003. *Heat - February 16, 2003. *RAW - March 24, 2003. *Smackdown - March 27, 2003. *Velocity - March 29, 2003. *RAW - June 2, 2003 *Smackdown - June 5, 2003. *Velocity - June 7, 2003. *RAW - July 21, 2003. *Smackdown - July 24, 2003. *Velocity - July 26, 2003. *PWG Are You Adequately Prepared To Rock! - October 4, 2003. *PWG An Inch Longer Than Average - November 15, 2003. *RAW - December 1, 2003. *Smackdown - December 4, 2003. *RAW - December 8, 2003. *Smackdown - December 11, 2003 *PWG Pimpin' In High Places - December 13, 2003. *PWG Tango & Cash Invitational (Night One) - January 24, 2004. *No Way Out 2004 - February 15, 2004. *Smackdown - February 19, 2004. *PWG Taste The Radness - February 22, 2004. *PWG 88 Miles Per Hour - March 7, 2004. *PWG Kee The ee Out Of Our ool! - March 24, 2004. *RAW - May 10, 2004. *Judgment Day 2004 - May 16, 2004. *RAW - May 17, 2004 *PWG 44 Ways To Kill You With A Pimento - May 22, 2004. *PWG The Reason For The Season - July 10, 2004. *RAW - August 23, 2004. *Smackdown - August 26, 2004. *Velocity - August 28, 2004. *Heat - August 29, 2004. *RAW - August 30, 2004. *Smackdown - September 2, 2004. *PWG The Next Show - September 4, 2004. *Velocity - September 4, 2004. *Heat - September 5, 2004. *PWG Use Your Illusion III - October 9, 2004. *PWG Use Your Illusion IV - October 23, 2004. *Chick Fight I - October 29, 2004. *Royal Rumble 2005 - January 30, 2005. *RAW - January 31, 2005. *Smackdown - February 3, 2005. *PWG All Star Weekend (Night One) - April 1, 2005. *PWG All Star Weekend (Night Two) - April 2, 2005. *WrestleMania 21 - April 3, 2005. *RAW - April 4, 2005. *Smackdown - April 7, 2005 *Chick Fight II - May 13, 2005. *PWG Jason Takes PWG - May 13, 2005. *RAW - June 27, 2005. *Smackdown - June 30, 2005. *RAW - July 4, 2005. *Smackdown - July 7, 2005. *PWG 2nd Anniversary Show (Night One) - July 9, 2005. *PWG 2nd Anniversary Show (Night Two) - July 10, 2005. *PWG Battle of Los Angeles 2005 (Night Two) - September 4, 2005. *PWG After School Special - October 1, 2005. *PWG Straight To DVD - October 14, 2005. *RAW - October 17, 2005 *RAW - October 24, 2005. *Smackdown - October 28, 2005. *Chick Fight III - October 29, 2005. *Velocity - October 29, 2005. *RAW - October 31, 2005. *Taboo Tuesday 2005 - November 1, 2005 *Smackdown - November 4, 2005. *PWG Astonishing X-Mas - December 16, 2005. *PWG Teen Outreach Summit - January 21, 2006. *PWG Card Subject To Change 2 - February 4, 2006. *PWG Hollywood Globetrotters - March 4, 2006. *PWG Beyond The Thunderdome - March 18, 2006. *Chick Fight IV - April 15, 2006. *PWG (Please Don't Call It) The O.C. - May 6, 2006. *RAW - May 8, 2006. *Smackdown - May 12, 2006. *Velocity - May 13, 2006 *PWG From Parts Well Known - June 24, 2006. *Chick Fight V - June 24, 2006. *PWG Threemendous - July 16, 2006. *RAW - October 16, 2006. *Smackdown - October 20, 2006. *PWG Horror Business - October 21, 2006. *No Way Out 2007 - February 18, 2007. *ECW - February 20, 2007 *Smackdown - February 23, 2007. *RAW - February 26, 2007. *ECW - February 27, 2007. *Smackdown - March 2, 2007. *SoCal Pro The Debut Event - April 14, 2007. *The Great American Bash 2007 - July 22, 2007. *RAW - July 23, 2007. *ECW - July 24, 2007. *Smackdown - July 27, 2007. *RAW - November 5, 2007. *RAW - February 18, 2008. *ECW - February 19, 2008 *Smackdown - February 22, 2008 *Heat - February 24, 2008. *XPW Cold Day in Hell 2008 - May 24, 2008. *One Night Stand 2008 - June 1, 2008 *ECW - June 3, 2008. *RAW - June 9, 2008. *ECW - June 10, 2008. *ECW - June 17, 2008. *Smackdown - June 20, 2008. *RAW - October 13, 2008. *ECW - October 28, 2008 *Smackdown - October 31, 2008 *RAW - February 9, 2009. *ECW - February 10, 2009. *Smackdown - February 13, 2009. *RAW - May 25, 2009. *ECW - May 26, 2009. *Smackdown - May 29, 2009. *The Bash 2009 - June 28, 2009. *RAW - June 29, 2009. *ECW - June 30, 2009. *Superstars - July 2, 2009. *Smackdown - July 3, 2009. *RAW - July 6, 2009. *Vendetta Pro - Summer Sizzle 2009 - July 11, 2009. *SummerSlam 2009 - August 23, 2009. *Bound for Glory V - October 18, 2009. *Vendetta Pro - Retaliation 2010 - February 28, 2010. *RAW - March 15, 2010 *NXT - March 16, 2010. *Superstars - March 18, 2010. *Smackdown - March 19, 2010. *NXT - March 23, 2010. *Superstars - March 25, 2010. *Smackdown - March 26, 2010. *Vendetta Pro - April Cruels Day 2010 - April 11, 2010. *Superstars - August 12, 2010. *NXT - April 13, 2010. *Vendetta Pro - Melee 2010 - May 23, 2010. *Vendetta Pro - Summer Sizzle 2010 - July 18, 2010. *NXT - August 10, 2010. *SummerSlam 2010 - August 15, 2010. *RAW - August 16, 2010. *RAW - August 23, 2010. *NXT - August 24, 2010. *Superstars - August 26, 2010. *Smackdown - August 27, 2010. *Vendetta Pro - Winter Wonder Slam (Dec. 2010) - December 5, 2010. *RAW - February 14, 2011. *NXT - February 15, 2011 *Superstars - February 17, 2011 *Smackdown - February 18, 2011 *Elimination Chamber 2011 - February 20, 2011. *RAW - February 21, 2011. *NXT - February 22, 2011. *Superstars - February 24, 2011. *Smackdown - February 25, 2011. *Vendetta Pro - Reflexion 2011 - March 12, 2011. *Vendetta Pro - Melee 2011 - June 4, 2011. *RAW - August 8, 2011. *NXT - August 9, 2011. *Superstars - August 11, 2011. *Smackdown - August 12, 2011. *SummerSlam 2011 - August 14, 2011. *RAW - August 15, 2011 *Superstars - August 18, 2011 *Vendetta Pro - Terror Rising 2011 - October 15, 2011. *WWE House Show - January 14, 2012. *WWE House Show - January 15, 2012. *RAW - January 16, 2012. *Vendetta Pro - Reflexion 2012 - January 22, 2012. *WWE House Show - February 11, 2012. *RAW - February 13, 2012 *NXT - February 15, 2012. *Superstars - February 16, 2012. *Smackdown - February 17, 2012. *Vendetta Pro - Shamrock Slam 2012 - March 17, 2012. *Vendetta Pro - Melee 2012 - May 11, 2012. *Vendetta Pro - Summer Sizzle 2012 - June 23, 2012. *Vendetta Pro TV - July 4, 2012 - July 4, 2012. *Vendetta Pro TV - July 18, 2012 - July 18, 2012. *Superstars - July 19, 2012. *Smackdown - July 20, 2012. *Vendetta Pro - Summertime Bruise 2012 - July 28, 2012. *Vendetta Pro TV - August 1, 2012 - August 1, 2012. *SummerSlam 2012- August 19, 2012. *RAW - August 20, 2012. *Vendetta Pro TV - August 22, 2012 - August 22, 2012. *Vendetta Pro - September 2 Remember 2012 - September 8, 2012. *Vendetta Pro TV - September 19, 2012 - September 19, 2012. *Monday Night Raw - October 8, 2012 *Vendetta Pro TV - October 10, 2012 - October 10, 2012. *Superstars - October 11, 2012. *Smackdown - October 12, 2012. *Vendetta Pro TV - October 31, 2012 - October 31, 2012. *SummerSlam 2013 - August 18, 2013. Promotions *All Pro Wrestling *Big Time Wrestling *Empire Wrestling Federation *NWA Pro Wrestling *Pro Wrestling Guerilla *Roy Shire Promotions *SoCal Pro Wrestling *Ultimate Pro Wrestling *World Wrestling Association Wrestlers *Aaron Aguilera *Aaron Baker *Aiden Riley *A.J. Kirsch *Alex Knight *Alexis Darevko *American Rebel *American Wild Child *Angel Lopez *Ariane Andrew *Big Van Vader *Billy Blade *Bino Gambino *Bison Smith *Brad Tyler *Brian Cage *Brooke Gilbertson *Charles Mercury *Chase Stevens *Cheryl Rusa *Chris Bosh *Chris Masters *Christina Von Eerie *Christy Hemme *Daniel Puder *David Osborne *Dee Booher *Donovan Morgan *Eddie Fatu *Elisabeth Rouffaer *Enrique Torres *Eric Watts *Eve Torres *Freddie Prinze, Jr. *Freddy Bravo *George Wells *J.D. Horror *Jeanette Dollar *Jeanne Basone *Jennifer Bancalum *Jennifer Thomas *Jesse Hernandez *Jey Uso *Jim Ross *Jimmy Uso *Joey Ryan *John Chavez *John Hennigan *Johnny Yuma *Jon Andersen *José Luis Jair Soria *Kadin Anthony *Kevin Wacholz *Kia Stevens *Kris Kloss *Kristal Marshall *Lana Star *Lindsay Hayward *Lisa Moretti *Lizzy Borden *Maria Bernardi *Matt Barela *Melina Perez *Melissa Anderson *Melody *Mia Yim *Michael Modest *Mike Droese *Mike Knox *Mike Lockwood *Mike Tenay *Misterioso *Nemesis *Nick Bockwinkel *Peter Zwissler *Quicksilver *Rafael Núñez Juan *Rey Mysterio *Rick Bassman *Rodney Anoa'i *Rudy Switchblade *Sal Rinauro *Sandra Margot *Scorpio Sky *Scott Lost *Shelly Martinez *Shiima Xion *Solofa Fatu *Super Dragon *Tank Abbott *Tony Jones *Top Gun Talwar *Troy Jackman *Tylene Buck *The Rock *Tyler Reks *Valerie Wyndham *Wilbur Snyder *Yyan Nakano *Zema Ion External Links * on Wikipedia Category:American states